


FBI Training

by josthockeythings



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Subspace, andre feels some abandonment after the scene, andre is a brat, blind folds, dom!Nicky, nicky keeps him in line, rope work, safe word dicussion, safe word is not needed, sub!andre, there's a lot of gentle nicky but he's also a strong dom, vet/rookie dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: So, when he’s told they’re going to be training at the FBI training facility for team bonding, Andre doesn’t know what to expect. His last expectation is Nicky being absolutely thrilled to wrestle him to the ground in front of the whole team.





	FBI Training

**Author's Note:**

> Please just read the tags. If you're not comfortable, please don't read.

Andre has always been Nicky’s rookie. It doesn’t matter how many years he’s been in the league, he will always be Nicky’s rookie. It was sometime during his first year that Nicky first asked him. He was still eighteen and Nicky was his captain. Niki promised not to hold it against him if he said no, but how could Andre say no to the beautiful Swede before him? They slowly introduced kinks until it became clear between the two of them that things were going to get intense. They sat down and negotiated a contract. 

Now, Andre doesn’t do anything without Nicky’s permission. Hockey is exempt because it’s hockey. And damn, does Andre love it. But, at the same time, he loves to push the boundaries to see what Nicky will allow. The best part is always when he pushes to far, and Nicky straps him the bed later and fucks him until Andre cries. 

So, when he’s told they’re going to be training at the FBI training facility for team bonding, Andre doesn’t know what to expect. His last expectation is Nicky being absolutely thrilled to wrestle him to the ground in front of the whole team. 

Andre bounces from foot to foot, watching for what Nicky is going to do. Nicky’s face is blank, giving nothing away. He sways a lot like Andre is. It only takes a moment for Nicky to bolt at Andre. Andre is so surprised, he can’t react until it’s too late. Nicky has the upper hand, with one of Andre’s arms wrapped around behind his back. With a sweep of his leg, they tumble to the ground, Nicky pinning Andre to the mat.  
Nicky giggles above him. All Andre can feel is the hard press on Nicky’s hand on the back of his neck, the solid weight of Nicky on top of him, and the pressure of Nicky’s thigh between Andre’s legs. It stirs something in his gut. He shifts up onto his free elbow to try and jog Nicky off, in fear of sporting a boner if this goes on much longer. 

Nicky either doesn’t get the memo or doesn’t care, because he shifts slightly, bringing his knee closer to Andre’s groin and falling on top of him. Andre presses his forehead into the mat, trying to breathe. He can feel himself getting hard. Nicky is too, his length pressing against Andre’s ass and he lays on Andre. They stay there for a bit, maybe a little longer than they should, just breathing and trying to calm down. The rest of the team is still here after all. 

Nicky slowly rolls off him. Andre rolls his eyes at Nicky when they face each other, just laying on their sides. 

“Was that necessary?” Andre asks, exasperated. He knows he might be pushing it but that’s half the fun.

“Absolutely,” Nicky says with a gleam in his eyes. Andre knows what that means. It also means he has to look away and take a few deep breathes and think about coach naked on the ice. He watches his other teammates wrestle and laughs along with the rest of the guys. 

Andre is restless the rest of the day. He keeps glancing over at Nicky, wondering what is going to happen tonight. With no game tomorrow, Andre can only imagine. 

Nicky pulls him aside, when they have about an hour and a half left. “You need to relax,” he hisses in Andre’s ear. “I can tell what you’re thinking a mile away. If you can’t pull yourself together, nothing you are imaging right now is going to happen.”

Andre nods. He can do this. He can follow orders. He’s good at following orders. So, he does what Nicky asks. He focuses on Ovi or Latts and what they’re doing. He doesn’t look at Nicky, and he doesn’t think about later tonight. He concentrates on the moment and going through the FBI training drills. 

At the end of the day, he’s dripping with sweat, and feels like he just went through a bag skate. He drops down next to Nicky on the team bus with a huff. 

“How was that for team bonding?” Nicky chuckles.

Andre groans and turns his face into Nicky’s shoulder. “Too much fucking work.” He feels a pat on his shoulder. He looks up to see a toothy grin from Ovi.

“Is the kid tired?” he asks jokingly.

Andre flips him off before leaning more heavily on Nicky. He can’t think about anything except a nap. A nap sounds good right about now. 

“We’re in the home stretch,” Nicky whispers. He’s careful not to touch Andre more than a seemingly encouraging squeeze on the knee. But, it sparks something in Andre that he hasn’t been able to feel for a while.   
“Rest now. You’ll need to recoup before we get back.”

Andre takes that as what it is and promptly falls asleep on Nicky’s shoulder.

The drive isn’t a long one back to the Capitol One arena, but it feels like Andre slept a whole night when Nicky gently shakes him awake. He can vaguely hear the guys talking about going out for dinner, but there’s no way in hell he’s procrastinating any longer on this night with Nicky. 

They get a few looks when they both decline, but at least Andre knows Nicky is on the same page. He slips into the passenger seat of Nicky’s car and begins to jitter with excitement. Before Nicky starts the car, he puts a hand on Andre’s thigh. It takes a moment, but Andre stops, knowing exactly what that touch means. 

The hand doesn’t go away as Nicky starts the car, or when he starts to drive out. It stays there, steady and unmoving. Andre shouldn’t be this turned on by such a simple touch. Andre is paying so much attention with not shaking the way Nicky is asking him not to, he doesn’t even notice as Nicky’s hand begins to inch upward until he is completely cupping Andre through his track pants. 

Andre gasps when Nicky gently squeezes. Glancing over, Nicky doesn’t even seem fazed. His eyes are on the road, his other hand resting gently on the steering wheel. It’s a dynamic about Nicky, even as his lover, that Andre has never understood: how he can be so gentle and delicate but at the same time intense and strong. 

His hand doesn’t move through the rest of the drive to Nicky’s place. When he pulls into the driveway, Nicky calmly gets out and walks to the door. Andre is close to follow. 

As soon as they’re through the door, everything changes. Nicky grabs Andre’s shoulder and slams him against the wall, enough to make the pictures hung there shake. “What’s your safe word?” he breathes with the intensity to kill. His face is close enough Andre can feel the heat from his body radiating onto him. His hair swings in Andre’s face and he can smell the hard work of the day on him.

“Pernilla,” Andre breathes, because nothing is more of a mood killer than your own mother’s name. 

The thought is quickly whisked away as Nicky presses between Andre’s thighs and cups his face to kiss him. They’ve been doing this for a long time, but this is the first time Andre has felt this passion in Nicky, this strong a drive to devour him. With his hands pinned above him in one of Nicky’s and the strength of Nicky’s body pressing him into the wall, there is nothing Andre can do but whimper as Nicky takes Andre’s bottom lip between his teeth. He wants to squirm, wants to move, wants to touch Nicky the way Nicky is touching him. But he can do nothing.

Then, without warning, Nicky pulls away and throws Andre over his shoulder, Andre cries out in surprise, then laughs the entire way to Nicky’s bedroom. He’s thrown onto the bed where Nicky stands above, staring at Andre like he could stare right into his soul. 

Andre sucks his lip in to feel how Nicky bit on his and left his mark. He hears Nicky groan, low and soft, just enough that it is a rumbling of vocal cords. 

“Strip,” Nicky says.

Andre does, but how he wants. He was given no instructions to do otherwise. He slowly sits up to pull his shirt over his head and tosses it across the room. He unzips his fly. The sound echoes through the otherwise silent room. He hooks his thumbs under his pants and carefully shimmies out of them, watching Nicky’s face stay stony and intense the whole time. He cups himself through his boxers and whines. 

There’s already a wet spot. It’s probably been there for a long time, consider how worked up he got earlier. 

“I didn’t say anything about touching yourself,” Nicky says in a tone that warns Andre not to go against him again. 

Andre obeys and slips the boxers off. He lays back, hands behind his head and let’s Nicky studying him.

Nicky turns away, and Andre can see him rummaging through the drawer where they keep they’re play things. “You’re a brat, you know that?” Nicky asks, coming back with the gear. Andre spots his favorite ropes, a blind fold, and a paddle. 

His eyes go wide and he nods. “Yeah, I do.” It comes out airy and barely there. 

“Well then, you know what happens when you act like a brat, don’t you Andre?”

Andre gasps at the way Nicky says his name. It never fails to make his cock jump. He nods again as he watches Nicky set down the blind fold and the paddle on the bedside table.

“Use your words,” Nicky chides.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now, hands above your head. And I’m not going to ask twice.”

Andre doesn’t need to be told twice. His hands are above his head in a second. Nicky puts a knee on the bed so he can grab Andre and manhandle him, until he’s facing the way he wants to tie him up. He loops the ropes carefully around Andre’s hands and down his arms, across his torso. He knots the length around his waist. He goes through and grabs the second cord and begins looping it from his ankles up, keeping his legs spread far apart. He loops it around his balls and tightly ties it off on the previous rope. He then secures Andre’s hands to the headboard and each of his feet are tied of to separate parts of the footer. 

“You know what happens next,” Nicky says softly. 

Andre nods. He knows that the blind fold goes on next. He knows once the blind fold goes on, there is only one word he is allowed: his safe word. (Nicky said he loves the sounds Andre makes, but can’t take the talking he used to do. So, they came up with this compromise.) 

Nicky’s hands are gentle as the secure the blind fold around Andre’s hand. They cup his head with such tenderness, Andre isn’t sure if Nicky will finish the scene. 

With his vision gone, his hearing narrows in on Nicky moving around the room. He hears the whoosh of the paddle before he feels it. It lands heavily on his stomach. He grunts with the impact. It’s one of their small paddles, made for hitting him all over the body, rather than just his ass.

He hears when the paddle will hit, but he has no idea where. Each time it’s somewhere new. His hip. His bicep. His thigh. His pec. Then once two his tied balls, getting his to yelp. Nicky continues the light paddling until Andre is panting and feels hot all over. His head is beginning to get fuzzy. He loves the floaty feeling that will come next. 

Andre hears the distinct sound of the paddle being set down. It’s a strong sound, and cuts through the haze of his mind. He isn’t aware of anything other than how achingly hard he is until Nicky’s gentle hand presses his thigh.

“We’re moving on, Andre.”

Andre nods, not quite sure what Nicky means. Moving on to what? Then, he feels the blunt press of Nicky’s fingers pulling his cheeks apart, and yes. Finally. The part Andre has been waiting for. He prods at   
Andre’s taint, and Andre can’t help but moan and clench down on nothing, a nothing he wishes was full. 

He soon after gets his wish, along with the shocking cold of the lube.

Nicky hushes him and gently works his finger in and out. Both Nicky and Andre know he can take more, but Nicky always likes to take his time. It’s a slow process of in and out. For what seems like hours, Andre knows nothing but the slow, delicious drag of Nicky’s fingers in him. Every time Andre thinks he’s getting to close, Nicky loops his fingers around Andre’s dick and squeezes. Until Andre’s breathing slows down. 

Finally, finally, Nicky shifts and pulls his fingers out in one last, slow drag. Andre can’t see, but he hears Nicky taking off his clothes. Nicky never likes to put on a show that way, leaves that to Andre. Nicky claims the young are better at that anyway. (As if Andre is really that much younger than him.) 

The sudden feeling of emptiness takes Andre by surprise. He whines and wiggles the little that he can. There is nothing to warn of him of the harsh slap on his thigh that follows.

“Stay still,” Nicky says, deep and bellowing. It’s a tone that shakes Andre to the core and makes him want nothing more than to comply to whatever Nicky wants. So, he’s still, but continues to whimper. Nicky strokes his leg, softly, as he works his fingers into Andre’s hole again. Andre shivers, happy to have something in him, even if it is just the tips of Nicky’s fingers. And slowly, ever so slowly, Nicky finally pushes in, fingers pulling at Andre’s puffy rim. Punched out groans escape Andre every time he pulls slightly. It hurts, but in such a good way that Andre never wants it to end. 

Nicky still when he finally sheathes himself completely. They’re both breathing hard. Nicky shifts so he’s lying on top of Andre. Andre can feel Nicky’s breath on his face, but can’t see quite how close he is, can’t know until Nicky leans the last few inches to gently kiss him. Andre gasps into it, but it doesn’t last long. Nicky pulls away and shifts ever so slightly, before the real fucking begins. 

It doesn’t catch Andre completely off guard. A hard, rough time was what he was prepares for. He’s not prepared, however, for how dead on Nicky hits his prostate on every trust. They’ve been together for a long time, but Andre didn’t realize how well Nicky knew him. Nicky knows him literally inside and out. 

The fuzzy feeling is getting stronger. Andre can’t think about anything except his hard cock, not getting quite enough friction between they’re two bodies, and his prostate being so stimulated, he’ll probably come in seconds. 

The orgasm hits him like a train. He feels like he can’t hold on, like he’s falling, but Nicky is always there to catch him. His world is just Nicky. Nicky, who is still pounding into him, no cares that he’s hitting Andre is just the right spot, no cares that he’s just had the orgasm of his life and more than oversensitive. Each trust forces a whine from Andre’s lips. He knows nothing except the overstimulated pleasure. It’s so much, he can’t form thoughts, he can’t think anything but Nicky. Nicky. Nicky.

Nicky unloads, hot inside of him. He must drop to his elbows because the bed shifts, and Nicky’s chest is pressing heavily, but not overbearingly, against Andre’s. Andre can feel the hot breath against his cheek. 

“Beautiful. So beautiful. So good for me, Andre,” Nicky says quietly in Swedish. 

Andre hums at their shared language, not having the mental capacity to do anything else. He drifts in and out of consciousness as Nicky carefully pulls out and begins to undo the bindings. For once, Andre is content to let Nicky leave the blindfold on. He’s not sure if he’s completely ready to deal with visual simulations right now. 

After undoing each binding, Nicky gently rubs feeling back into the limbs. It feels so calm, so blissful. Andre thinks he hums during it, but he’s not sure. It might just be in his head. Nicky strokes Andre’s face as he undoes the arm bindings, then gently works feeling back into them as well. 

Andre thinks he shouldn’t worry when the bed shifts and he can’t feel or hear Nicky anywhere around him, but he completely is. His breathing picks up, when he knows it shouldn’t. He can feel the panic setting in.   
He curls in on himself, trying to get things straight in his head. 

Suddenly, Nicky is at his side again, hushing him and pulling Andre onto his lap. He strokes Andre’s hair, working to calm him down. Andre feels grounded when he can grab at Nicky’s shoulders and just hold on. 

It takes a moment, but Andre does calm down. Then, Nicky carefully lays him down and takes a now cool wash cloth to Andre’s ass. He hisses at the sore pain around his rim, but Nicky gently kisses his thigh in apology. Last, he lifts the blindfold. Andre squints at the light then closes his eyes. 

“You were amazing,” Nicky whispers as he climbs up next to Andre in bed. 

Andre hums, not ready to speak yet. He turns into Nicky and just breathes. He just feels. Feels Nicky card through his hair. Feels Nicky stroke up and down his arm. Feels Nicky’s legs tangled with his own. Feels the soreness in his ass. Feels the stretch in his groin muscles that he knows Nicky will help him stretch out tomorrow. 

When he comes back to himself, finally feeling like himself again, Nicky is smiling down at him. “How does Chinese from your favorite place sound?”

Andre breaks into a grin, and pecks a kiss onto Nicky’s lips. “That sounds amazing.”

Nicky winks as he slips from bed. He returns very quickly with a tray full of take out boxes and Gatorade bottles. 

Andre looks up at him in surprise. “When…?”

“You were really out of it, for a pretty long time. I ordered while you drifted and there was a moment when you were deep enough for me to get up and get the door.”

Andre smiles at him. “Man, I love you.”

Nicky leans down. “I love you too.” They kiss over the food, until Andre’s stomach growling break them apart, laughing and Nicky almost spilling the food. It’s a good thing he’s cute, Andre thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Caps fic. Please let me know what you think! Come [Tumble](https://josthockeythings.tumblr.com/) with me! Thanks for the feedback. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
